No One Needs to Die
by ThatOneGuy153
Summary: This is the script I wrote for the mod I'm planning on making. DISCLAIMER: This is not written like an actual story. It is written how the game would display it. There are no distinct chapter points, and not a single story-line (it branches). So don't complain about these things. There are also a few bugs with the text, certain mostly unimportant dev texts are missing.


P/Anon: Protagonist

N: Narration

S: Sayori

T: Natsuki

Y: Yuri

M: Monika

G: Game Log

[Weekend Partner]/WP: The person you helped on the weekend before the festival (Yuri or Natsuki)

[Non- Weekend Partner]: The person who you chose not to help over the weekend (Yuri or Natsuki)

Normal Ending: Sayori obtains the role of president, goes berserk, and Deleted Monika saves you by killing everything.

True Ending: Sayori, instead of going berserk, thanks you for spending so much time in the literature club, and the game ends peacefully.

Empty Ending: You delete Monika at the start of the game, Sayori realizes what the game is, and kills herself.

False Ending: You delete at least Monika & Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri if you want to, and the game immediately cuts to the picture of Sayori hanging herself upon launch.

Instead of getting the False Ending when deleting just Monika and Sayori, A new ending plays (see below) if you leave Natsuki and/or Yuri alive.

Background:

N: I hear a long, high-pitched scream from about 3 blocks away.

N: The ground shakes and reality flickers like a flame.

Background: null

N: Then I die.

N: And so does everything else.

Game Crash

Rebooting the game will produce the same effect as the False Ending

After Yuri's weekend activity but before she leaves

(The following part can only be achieved after one true ending or good ending, and if you wrote 2 or more poems for Yuri.)

Background:

P: Hey, before you go...

Y: Yeah?

P: I...

N: I think of what I now know and struggle to put what I want to say into words.

P: Just...

P: Just try not to leave too many scars, okay?

N: I give a small nod towards her back pocket, and a very slight, but gentle smile.

N: Yuri's eyes double in size as her expression changes to one of absolute terror.

N: Her face turns so red I'm afraid she might pass out.

N: Somehow, she manages to hide most of this behind her long purple hair as she stares at the ground, clearly speechless.

N: After about thirty seconds of this, I decide to speak up.

P: So—

N: Before I can finish my first syllable, she runs away, faster than most of the girls in track.

?: What was that all about?

P: Sayori!

Play s_

After Natsuki's weekend activity but before she leaves

(The following part can only be achieved after one true ending or good ending, and if you wrote 2 or more poems for Natsuki.)

Background:

P: Hey, before you go…

T: Yeah?

P: I…

N: I think of what I now know and struggle to put what I want to say into words.

P: Just...

P: Just remember, if you're ever hungry, or need a place to chill, my door's always open, okay?

N: Natsuki's face shifts from astonishment, to anger, to embarrassment, then back and forth between the last two.

T: You…

T: Nnnnn…

N: She looks down to the pavement, only returning her gaze to me once.

T: …idiot…

N: Grumbling, Natsuki turns around and stomps away.

?: What was that all about?

P: Sayori!

Play s_

As soon as you wake up on the day of the festival

(This can only be achieved after a good ending, and 24 or more hours in game)

Background: null

N: As soon as my alarm buzzes, I get dressed, take a shower, grab some toast, and head out the door.

Background:

N: But instead of turning left to go to school, I head right, and lock my eyes on the familiar blue-grey house half a block away.

Background: null

N: I open the front door, walk up the stairs, and don't even bother to stop at the end of the hall.

Background: sayori_

S: Anon! I…

N: As the door swings open, I see Sayori sitting on her bed, a thick rope in her hands. Her chair from her desk is pushed out into the middle of the room, sticking out like a sore thumb.

N: Of course, you already knew all this was going to be here, just not in the way you see it now.

N: Sayori runs over to me, weeping.

S: I'm sorry! I just… And she said… and then… and I… I almost…

N: She gives away to her sobs, her tears telling me all that I need to know.

N: I push her head against my chest, running my fingers through her hair.

N: Tears streak down my face as well, but I smile, knowing that this is the best thing that could've happened.

N: We stand there, in each other's arms, until our tears dry up, and the salt on our cheeks catches wind, and flies away.

N: After an eternity, Sayori pulls away.

N: Her hands fall to her sides as she steps back and looks up into my face.

S: Thank you Anon. I'm scared to think of what I would've done I you hadn't been here.

S: I guess… I guess someone worrying about me isn't that bad after all.

S: I still want to go to school, I just need a little while longer to… recover.

S: I haven't been entirely honest with you as well.

P: This is about Monika, isn't it?

P: About what she said to you on Friday, right?

S: Yeah, she… wait.

N: Sayori walks over to her bed and sits down, patting the spot next to her.

N: It reminds me of when we were younger. We just sat on the bed talking about how school was bogus and how the neighbor's dog was so noisy and how summer camp was amazing.

N: And how much we liked hanging out with each other.

N: I follow her, pushing her chair back to her desk, and the rope in the garbage can next to her bed.

N: After all, that's where it belongs.

N: As soon as I sit down, Sayori starts her story.

S: I was sad on Friday, I can't remember why.

N: A look of confusion crosses over Sayori's face as she tries to think.

S: Maybe I was nervous about the festival, and being nervous made me sad.

N: She seems satisfied with this answer, even though the look is still there, resting on the edge of her facial features.

S: Anyway, I just sat at the desk trying to make the rainclouds go away when you walked over.

S: I didn't want you to worry, so I sort of just dismissed you. Sorry about that…

S: But when Monika came over… what she said…

N: Sayori's normally crystal blue eyes dull over, and tears begin to form as she remembers.

N: She blinks a few times, her sapphires regaining their azure shine.

S: She said I don't deserve you. And that I won't ever be able to have you, because you're hers. That I should just kill myself so that you don't have to worry about me.

N: The sapphires crack, and an ocean begins to trickle out from them.

N: I wipe away Sayori's tears and look her in the eye, firmly planting my hands on her shoulders.

P: You know none of what she said was true, right?

S: Well… she was right about one thing.

N: I tense, anticipating her next line.

P: And what would that be?

N: Sayori falls forward, letting her head rest against my chest, and curls her arms around me.

S: That I don't deserve you.

N: Caught off guard, I look down at Sayori, my arms sticking out awkwardly. Eventually I smile and let my arms fall across her back.

P: Only you would say something that cheesy.

N: I'm glad Sayori is herself again.

N: We sit like this for a while longer, enjoying each other's touch.

S: Did you mean it?

P: Mean what?

If you chose "I love you" with Sayori, read Passage 1. If you chose "You'll always be my dearest friend", read Passage 2.

Passage 1: S: When you said you loved me?

N: I stop for a moment to contemplate this. I know the answer, but I try to think of the best way to say it.

P: You're the person I've known for the longest, spare my relatives. Most of my oldest and dearest memories are with you. It would be hard for me not to fall in with you a little bit.

P: Besides, who else is going to take care of you?

N: I pat her head, ruffling her hair. Sayori squints her eyes and smiles, but she seems lost in thought.

S: Well… I mean this too.

N: Sayori looks up and kisses me on the lips.

N: It's not a long kiss, it would be generous to say it lasted half a second, but a kiss nonetheless.

N: I think I'm more scared now than I was 20 minutes ago.

N: Meanwhile, Sayori seems to think it's the funniest thing in the world.

S: Your FACE! HAHAHAHAH! It's redder than my bow!

N: She falls back onto the bed, laughing uncontrollably.

N: As I my attempts to regain composure remain futile, I look at the clock on Sayori's desk. 10 minutes until school starts.

End Passage 1. Skip Passage 2

Passage 2: S: When you said you'll always be my dearest friend?

N: I stop for a moment to contemplate this. I know the answer, but I try to think of the best way to say it.

P: You're the person I've known for the longest, spare my relatives. Most of my oldest and dearest memories are with you. It would be cruel for me to abandon you after all this time.

P: Besides, who else is going to take care of you?

N: I pat her head, ruffling her hair. Sayori squints her eyes and smiles, but she seems lost in thought.

S: Well… I mean this too.

S: You're my dearest friend. And I never plan on changing that.

P: Thanks, Sayori. I'm glad we can stay friends.

N: Sayori flops back onto the bed relaxing. I do the same until I see the clock on her desk. Ten minutes until school starts.

End Passage 2

P: Aw, CRAP!

N: Upon hearing my mild profanity, Sayori sits up and follows my gaze.

N: Immediately, she pushes me off the bed and out of her room, slamming the door behind me.

P: Hey! What gives?

S: I need to get dressed! Go… make me breakfast or something!

N: The ruffling of fabric begins even before she finishes her last sentence.

N: Reluctantly, I go downstairs and put some bread into the toaster. After I get the butter out, I get run back over to my house to get the stuff for the festival.

N: When I walk back in, I hear water running, but it quickly stops. In a few moments, Sayori, with soggy wet hair and only slightly damp school uniform, runs down to grab their bag and claim their toast.

P: It only took you five minutes to get out the door!

S: Yeah, only because 1), we were late and 2), you were there to help.

P: Jeez. Should I just start coming over every morning?

S: Well… you didn't hurt anything. And the company would be nice.

P: All right then. Same time tomorrow?

S: Yay! Thanks Anon!

N: Sayori, happy that I took this offer seriously, practically skips the rest of the way to school.

N: I'm glad Sayori looks happy, but I wonder if that's how she really feels. It wouldn't be the first time she faked a smile. I hope this isn't one of those times.

N: It's hard for me to believe that she's fine only thirty minutes after almost hanging herself. But I decide to trust Sayori. She is my (Best friend/girlfriend) after all.

S: There is one more thing Monika said to me.

P: Oh? What's that?

S: She said that it wouldn't even matter if I killed myself, because I'm not even alive. What do you suppose that means?

P: Hmm. I suppose Monika might have a screw loose. Her poems are pretty crazy after all.

S: That's not nice!

P: Telling someone to kill themselves isn't nice.

S: True… Hey, what are we going to do about Monika anyway?

P: She might be crazy, but she's still smart. I'm sure she won't do anything rash.

N: Lying to Sayori feels bad. Monika would demolish Sayori if she thought she was in her way.

N: Let's hope she doesn't think that.

Background:

N: As we walk into the classroom, we are met with criticism from [Non- Weekend Partner].

If your weekend partner was Yuri, read Passage 3. If it was Natsuki, read Passage 4.

Passage 3: T: Jeez, we thought you two weren't going to show up!

N: Natsuki is arranging cupcakes into a display on the table next to the door.

N: Meanwhile, Yuri looks up from taking the ribbons out of her bag.

Y: Relax Natsuki. I'm sure Anon just had to get Sayori's help to get all the stuff I left at his house.

End Passage 3. Skip Passage 4

Passage 4: Y: You know, the day of the festival is no day to show up late.

N: Yuri is taping curly purple ribbons onto the doorframe, letting them hang down.

N: Meanwhile, Natsuki looks over from gingerly unstacking trays of the cupcakes we made.

T: Relax Yuri. I'm sure Anon just had to get Sayori's help to get all the 'cakes I left at his house.

End Passage 4

N: Monika stares at us, calmly. Too calmly. She looks like she tried to hide the emotion from her face, but overdid it, and removed all humanity from it as well.

M: Well.

M: I'm glad you could make it Anon.

M: …you too Sayori.

N: Upon the mention of her name, Sayori fully enters the room, brushing my hand as she passes. The uneasy tingle I get from her tells me I should do something.

P: Alright! We need to get to work if we want to get started on time. How can we help?

N: I end up working with [Weekend Partner], and Sayori helps [Non-Weekend Partner]. Monika goes to print out new pamphlets after I show her Sayori's "new" poem.

N: I don't get any sort of vibe from Monika as I talk to her. Perhaps she doesn't know?

N: As I help [Weekend Partner] with setting up, I can tell she is uncomfortable about what happened this weekend, and wants to talk about it. Maybe later.

N: Time goes by quickly, and I'm soon parched.

P: Hey [Weekend Partner], I'm gonna go get a drink.

WP: Okay!

Background:

N: The water from the fountain is cool and refreshing. It reminds me of today. How everything after now will be new, a fresh start. And that's good.

N: As I stand up and wipe my mouth, my body is suddenly thrown against the wall.

N: I look up to see two lime green eyes, shining bright as emeralds, and two white ribbons, floating in the void surrounding the forest stars.

M: How?! How did you do it?!

N: Monika's grip is tougher than iron. I don't bother struggling; I know I'd have to break her fingers before she lets go. Instead, I decide to amuse her.

P: Do what?

N: Monika throws back an arm and an accusing finger towards the clubroom.

M: She's not supposed to be alive! How? How did you save her?!

P: Oh, Sayori? We just had a little chat. Don't worry, she rebounds fast.

M: NO! That's not fair! It was supposed to be me! Just me! Just—

P: Just Monika?

N: I can't help but let out a small smile as comprehension slowly makes its way across Monika's face.

M: You… How…? But that wasn't… And then… You shouldn't even be able to talk!

P: You aren't the only player in this game Monika. And not the only one who can change the rules.

M: That doesn't mean that I can't!

L: [Weekend Partner].chr deleted successfully

N: A loud clatter comes from the clubroom.

L: deleted successfully.

The game then closes with [Weekend Partner].chr, , and a shortcut to the characters folder all appearing on your desktop. The next step is obvious. The game will immediately crash after opening if [Weekend Partner].chr and are not in the club folder. If you delete [Weekend Partner].chr and , they will re-appear on your desktop the next time you launch the game. Once the files are in the folder, the next time you launch the game will leave you with the same image, and this dialogue.

N: Voices echo from the other room.

If your weekend partner was Yuri, read Passage 5. If it was Natsuki, read Passage 6.

Passage 5: Y: Oh no! The tea set!

End Passage 5. Skip Passage 6

Passage 6: T: Aw crap! The cupcakes!

End Passage 6

S: Here, let me help.

N: Monika releases her grip on my shirt and steps back.

M: …no…

P: I won't let you hurt them.

M: …NO!

N: Monika flies towards me, her fists striking my chest.

M: No! It's not fair! It's not fair, Anon! Why won't you let me have this, Anon? Why? Why!? Why won't you let me love you?!

N: I endure the blows, Monika's fists hold no intent to harm, and they quickly grow weaker until she stops, and falls onto her knees, crying.

N: I kneel, putting my head over her shoulder, and my arms around her.

P: Monika…

Choice Time! Choice is only available if you picked "You'll always be my dearest friend" with Sayori. If you picked "I love you" with Sayori, you will not be given the choice and it will default to the first answer.

 **I forgive you.**

 **I love you too.**

If you chose "I forgive you", read Passage 7. If you chose "I love you too", read Passage 8.

Passage 7: P: I forgive you Monika. For everything that you did do, and everything you would've done.

N: Monika tries not to drown as the forest stars disappear, swallowed up by the sea.

M: I tried to kill them… I tried to kill my best friends…

P: Hey… you're alright… it's okay...

N: It feels strange holding a crying girl in my arms as she accuses herself of murder. While I know she's right.

N: But Monika was blind. She was blinded by the hope you brought when you came into this world.

N: She deserves a second chance. And I'll give that to her.

P: I know being here hurts. And I know how hard it must be to keep it together. But we'll get through this. I promise.

N: I let go of her and stand up. She follows suit.

M: Thank you Anon. I needed that.

N: She starts to lean forward, her intention clear.

N: As much as it pains me, I stop her, before her face touches mine.

P: Just because I forgave you… doesn't mean that your feelings are reciprocated…

N: The look on Monika's face breaks my heart as much as that line did hers.

M: Oh… It's okay… you not hating me is more than enough.

N: I know it's not okay, but I decide not to press. Monika wipes the tears from her eyes.

End Passage 7. Skip passage 8

Passage 8: P: I love you too Monika. I always would've chosen you.

N: Monika's soft sobs suddenly stop. She moves her head back to look at me, her green eyes burning like emerald fire.

M: Do you really mean that?

P: Of course. I—

N: Without hesitation, Monika wraps her arms around me and kisses me.

N: Her lips are warm and soft, and tastes faintly of sugar.

N: She smells sweet too, like a small droplet of honey you put on your finger, just to lick it off.

N: Being this close to her, I can sense every detail of her body.

N: Her silky-smooth hair

N: The warmth from her skin

N: Even her heartbeat is faintly detectable through our touching faces.

N: Surely someone wouldn't put all of this… humanity into a background character…?

N: Maybe…

N: Maybe being with Monika wasn't so impossible after all…

N: I comprehend all of this in the 5 seconds before Monika tenses and pulls away.

M: I'm sorry! I just… I-I didn't… I, I, I…

N: I can't contain my laughter and a small snort pops out.

N: Monika, seemingly offended by my laughter, stops stuttering.

M: What's so funny!?

P: You… You sound just like Yuri!

M: N-no I— Did I just stutter? Oh my gosh I really do, don't I?

N: Another snort escapes. Monika's expression turns stern.

M: Never speak of this. At least not with the other three.

M: Well I suppose I could just—

P: Let me stop you right there.

P: I may love you, but Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri are still my friends.

P: You may think that their personalities, their existences are flat, but I know for a fact that's not true.

N: Monika's face changes to an expression I can't quite recognize.

P: You probably don't remember this, because I had to reset the game, but… at one point you were deleted.

P: Sayori became the club president, and she knew. She knew your name, even though you were gone. I think she even knew she was in a game.

P: That means they're alive, like you. I don't know how… but let's not delete them for now, okay?

N: Monika stays silent for the longest time, lost in thought.

M: I'm glad that there's a chance my friends are real. Thank you, Anon.

End Passage 8

M: Let's go back into the clubroom now. I'm sure they're waiting for us.

Background:

S: Hey, are you guys okay? I thought I heard yelling.

N: Completely forgetting to make up an excuse, Monika saves my ass.

M: Sorry! I just spooked him in the hallway. I had to talk to him about the pamphlets quick.

S: That's good! We're almost done, and people will be coming in soon. I assume we're good on your end?

P: Ready for launch Cap'n.

T: All RIGHT, let's DO THIS!

N: People soon start filing in, attracted by the scent of cupcakes and the glimmer of purple ribbons.

This is where things get really crazy with choices. You have been warned.

N: After about we get about 4 people inside, Sayori decides to present her poem.

N: Knowing Sayori's poem is pretty long, I walk over to Monika and whisper in her ear.

P: "The first step to redemption is apology" – Anonymous. Talk to her after you're done, okay?

M: Thank you Anon. I will.

If you wrote 2 or more poems for Natsuki, and chose her as your weekend partner, AND you chose not to say, "I love you" to Sayori and Monika, read Passage 9. If you wrote 2 or more poems for Yuri, and chose her as your weekend partner, AND you chose not to say, "I love you" to Sayori and Monika read Passage 10. If you fulfilled the qualifications for neither of these, read Passage 11.

Passage 9: N: I stand back up, walking over to Natsuki. She only notices me when I sit down next to her.

P: Hey, you wanted to talk about Sunday?

T: Grk—

N: Considering how she tenses, Natsuki seemed to be dreading this moment. She sucks in a breath.

T: Look. Thanks for the offer and all, it was really nice of you.

T: But that doesn't mean I'm going to go there or anything! I-Idiot!

T: It's just… That's stuff's really personal you know?

P: I understand. I don't entirely know what's going on at home, and I don't entirely want to know. But if you ev—

N: Without warning, Natsuki leans over and plant's a smooch onto my cheek.

T: There. Will you shut up now?

N: I want to shut up even less now. I have way too many questions I need to ask. Most of which are "Did anyone see?".

N: I pray that the answer to that question is no, and stay quiet for the rest of Sayori's poem. Everyone claps when she finishes. It was good.

N: Yuri walks up to the front of the room and Sayori sits down about 3 seats away from Monika. As she scoots closer, I see Sayori tense. Let's hope this goes well. I think, turning my attention back to the poem.

N: Yuri's poem is shorter, and it's over quickly. An applause erupts from the small crowd as she walks back to her seat. Natsuki whispers into my ear as she stands up.

T: Wish me luck!

N: Natsuki walks up to the podium, griping her paper. Her face barely sticking over the lectern, she looks at the crowd. I give her some double thumbs up from my seat.

N: Natsuki begins, her words flowing clearly and eloquently off the paper, so much so that I can almost feel them as they hit my ears.

N: Her words hold rhythm and pattern as they float through the classroom. Her voice is strong, and hits the air with purpose.

N: Her words follow a bouncing pattern, but the bounces shorten, getting smaller, and smaller, as the poem trails off and ends.

N: Hearty applause comes from the audience as Natsuki retakes her seat.

P: You did great.

T: Thanks.

End Passage 9. Skip Passages 10, 11, 12, and 13

N: I stand back up, walking over to Yuri. She only notices me when I sit down next to her.

P: Hey, you wanted to talk about Sunday?

Y: …

N: Considering the silent embarrassment radiating off her, Yuri seemed to be dreading this moment. She sucks a breath in.

Y: …I wanted to thank you for showing your concern the other day. It was very kind of you.

Y: However, I realize what I am doing is wrong, and I would prefer not to talk about it.

P: That's fine. I don't know if is some sort of self-harm thing, or if even if you enjoy it, but if—

N: Yuri suddenly grabs my hand, and turns my face toward hers.

Y: Don't worry about it. Please.

N: Knowing she's this defensive about it, I want to worry even more, but I nod and stay silent for the rest of Sayori's poem. Everyone claps when she finishes. It was good.

N: Natsuki walks up to the front of the room. and Sayori sits down about 3 seats away from Monika. As she scoots closer, I see Sayori tense. Let's hope this goes well. I think, turning my attention back to the poem.

N: Natsuki's poem is shorter, and it's over quickly. An applause erupts from the small crowd as she walks back to her seat. Yuri seems like she wants to say something, but decides against it and stands up.

N: Yuri walks up to the podium, griping her paper. Her face towering over the lectern, she looks at the crowd. I give her some double thumbs up from my seat.

N: Yuri begins, her words flowing clearly and eloquently off the paper, so much so that I can almost feel them as they hit my ears.

N: Her words hold rhythm and pattern as they glide through the classroom. Her voice is strong, and hits the air with purpose.

N: The poem follows a smooth melody, floating up and down like intakes and outtakes of air. The breaths lengthen, growing larger and larger, until one last sigh is let out, as the poem finishes.

N: Hearty applause comes from the audience as Yuri retakes her seat.

P: You did great.

Y: Thank You.

End Passage 10. Skip Passages 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18.

Passage 11: N: I decide to sit down next to Monika. Sayori clears her throat and begins.

If you chose to say I love you to Monika and just read Passage 11, read Passage 12. If you chose not to say I love you to Monika and just read Passage 11, read Passage 13. If neither of these, read Passage 19.

Passage 12: N: Monika reaches for my hand. I let her grab it, and give her a firm squeeze.

End Passage 12. DO NOT skip Passage 13

Passage 13: Sayori's words are steady and confident as she speaks. Not a single moment of hesitation is where it's not supposed to be.

N: A strong current of sound hits my ears as a wave of emotion washes over my heart. People walking by our room peek their heads in to listen to the art flowing out from Sayori's mouth.

N: It's beautiful.

N: Everyone in the room puts their hands together as she finishes. Sayori trots away from the lectern and sits down next to me. [Non- Weekend Partner] takes her place and begins. I lean over to Sayori.

P: Monika wants to talk to you quick. I'll give you two some privacy, but I'll be sitting just two rows behind, okay?

N: A spark of fear flashes in Sayori's eyes. But the spark disappears and she nods, letting me go.

N: I sit down just 2 rows back as promised. [Weekend Partner] sits down next to me.

N: They're silent for a little while, but soon decide to speak up.

If your [Weekend Partner] was Yuri, read Passage 14. If it was Natsuki, read Passage 15.

Passage 14: Y: …I wanted to thank you for showing your concern the other day. It was very kind of you.

Y: I don't deserve such kindness…

P: Of course you do! You're my friend!

N: Yuri looks at me, then stares at the ground. She silently slides her right arm around my left, and rests her head on my shoulder.

N: Oh no.

N: As carefully and gently as possible, I pull her away from me and look her in the eye.

P: Just friends… okay?

N: The pieces of Yuri's shattered heart shine through her eyes, cutting mine like broken glass.

Y: Oh… Of course. I was foolish to think anything else.

N: We sit in silence for the rest of Natsuki's poem. The tension in the air is tangible. When it's her turn, Yuri quietly walks up to the podium. Sayori walks over shortly after.

End Passage 14. Skip Passage 15

Passage 15: T: Thanks for the offer this weekend and all, it was really nice of you.

T: You don't have to be so nice to me you know…

P: Of course, I do! You're my friend!

N: Natsuki looks at me, then stares at the ground. She silently slides her right arm around my left, and rests her head on my shoulder.

N: Oh no.

N: As carefully and gently as possible, I pull her away from me and look her in the eye.

P: Just friends… okay?

N: The pieces of Natsuki's shattered heart shine through her eyes, cutting mine like broken glass.

T: Well, yeah! I'd have to be stupid if I thought anything else! Hmph!

N: We sit in silence for the rest of Yuri's poem. The tension in the air is tangible. When it's her turn, Natsuki quietly walks up to the podium. Sayori walks over shortly after.

End Passage 15P: We good?

S: Yeah. She said she was really sorry and won't do anything like it ever again.

If you said, "I love you too" to Monika, read Passage 16. If you chose "I forgive you", read Passage 17

Passage 16: P: Don't worry. I'm sure she means it.

End Passage 16. Skip Passages 17 and 18

Passage 17: P: Well, that's a start I guess.

If you said "I love you" to Sayori, read Passage 18. If not, skip it.

Passage 18: N: Sayori leans and puts her head on my shoulder, her arms around mine. The same move as [Weekend Partner].

S: Thank you Anon. I always loved you, but I never knew when to say it until now.

N: I catch [Weekend Partner]'s gaze from the podium. She quickly looks away, returning to her poem. Guilt travels through me like razorblades in my veins.

End Passage 18

N: We wait until [Weekend Partner]'s poem is done, and clap when they finish.

Passage 19: N: Monika walks up to the lectern. Clearing her throat, she begins.

N: Her words start in short bursts, but grow in length, until they start to soar. Her words chain together, seemingly floating in the air like a bird.

N: The bird soars higher, higher and higher until it dives, straight toward the ground. There is no time to pull up. The bird hits the ground and dies as the poem ends.

N: Silence reigns for the longest time.

If you said, "I love you too" to Monika, read Passage 20. If you said, "I forgive you", read Passage 21

Passage 20: N: I begin my applause without hesitation, showing my support. The others in the clubroom follow suit. Soon the room is filled with the sounds of clapping hands. I even throw out a catcall.

End Passage 20. Skip Passage 21

Passage 21: N: I put my hands together once. Then twice. My applause grows along with the rest of the room's, and soon the room is filled with the sound of clapping hands.

End Passage 21

N: Monika smiles with her head down, and returns to her seat. It's my turn.

N: Making my way up to the lectern, I pause, looking over the sea of eyes, all turned toward me. I begin.

N: The words fall out of my mouth at first, hitting the ground without feeling. The words fall further and further, but each time still hitting the ground.

N: Until one doesn't stop. It keeps falling. Further, further, down and down. I'm falling. Further.

N: A shooting star appears from above. Grabbing me, it pulls me up. I fly with them, euphoric.

N: My star sets me down, and before I can say goodbye, they soar off, burning away. I am left in darkness.

N: The poem ends. The darkness doesn't, and I'm left standing, alone.

N: The audience roars, all four girls cheering and clapping their hearts out.

N: My face burning, I practically sprint back to my seat.

P: It wasn't that good, was it?

S: Are you kidding me!? That was AWSOME!

T: Yeah, you were better than I thought.

Y: Your performance was exceptional.

M: You did great Anon.

N: My face grows a few shades redder as I hear this.

P: Thank you guys. For everything.

Ending One: Sayori. Read Passages 1, 3 or 4, 5 or 6, 7, 11, 13, 14 or 15, 17, 18, 19 and 21; NOTHING ELSE. Summary: You saved Sayori's laifu and chose her as your waifu. But you had to break all the other girl's hearts to do so. Monika seems satisfied with your friendship, but that satisfaction may only be temporary, and the literature club's happiness may soon disappear yet again.

Ending Two: Natsuki. Read Passages 2, 4, 6, 7, 9, 19, and 21; NOTHING ELSE. Summary: You chose to be with Natsuki, but in the process, denied Yuri and Sayori's feelings, while crushing Monika's hopes. She seems satisfied with your friendship, but that satisfaction may only be temporary, and the literature club's happiness may soon disappear yet again.

Ending Three: Yuri. Read Passages 2, 3, 5, 7, 10, 19, and 21; NOTHING ELSE. Summary: You chose to be with Yuri, but in the process, denied Natsuki and Sayori's feelings, while crushing Monika's hopes. She seems satisfied with your friendship, but that satisfaction may only be temporary, and the literature club's happiness may soon disappear yet again.

Ending Four: Monika. Read Passages 2, 3 or 4, 5 or 6, 8, 11, 12, 13, 14 or 15, 16, 19, and 20. NOTHING ELSE. Summary: It's not Just Monika. You get to be with the girl that loves you the most, and keep your friends alive. But knowing Monika, the chance that you may betray her still exists, and she is not one to take chances. However, what you told her about Sayori could change her mind, but only time will tell.

Ending 5: Just friends. Read 2, 3 or 4, 5 or 6, 7, 11, 13, 14 or 15, 17, 19, and 21; NOTHING ELSE. Summary: In your struggle to claim multiple waifus, you ended up getting none, breaking everyone's hearts. Congrats.


End file.
